Life at a Boarding School
by Love Lioness
Summary: Come read what life is like at St. Vladimir's Academy! All human AU Lot's of pairings, drama, criminal activities and more! Hope you like it, as always, story is better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, first chapter is just like the title, introductions. You always have to set the stage before the big performance! If you like the story feedback is what I live for (just kidding, I have a life, really) but it is always nice to read a good review. If you want to beta PM me. Unlike other authors I'm not gonna hold reviews over your head for the next chapter. (Still want reviews though.) I will do my upmost to post once a week sometimes twice. But it might end up being once a month in the future and I am terribly sorry If that happens. **

**Goodbye my lovelies, hope you enjoy ;) **

Chapter 1: Introductions

Hi, my name is Mia and I wanna tell you about my life at St. Vladimir's Academy. First things first: It's a boarding school where the rich and fabulous send their children, mostly. Me, and my friends Eddie, Mason, and Sydney are here on scholarship. Looking at us you my not think we were smart enough but we each have our own specialty which got us in, well, most of me introduce you to my roomies, myself and a few friends. 

Vasilisa Dragomir: What a name right? She hates it. We call her Lissa. Lissa is what you might call the brains of our little clique. Don't get me wrong, Rose and I are smart, just more street smart then anything but I do get A's Lissa just gets 110% instead of my 95%. She has long platnum blonde hair and a super model body type. She also has the prettiest jade green eyes and so does her family, it's a Dragomir trait I guess. 

Next is Rosemarie Hathaway: Now like I said earlier Rose isn't the brightest star in the sky and the only reason she is here is because Lissa's parents pay her tuition. The Dragomirs are no joke, Romanian royalty. Their grandpa is the king of Romania. (Why they are here in Montana? You can search me.) Anyway, Rose and Lissa have been friends since they were kids and even though Rose's dad is like a Russian mob boss from Turkey, the king still has to pull strings 'cause Rose gets in a shit-load of trouble. Rose is sorta like the muscle. She is, to put it as simply as possible, a badass mother fucker. She can beat anyone up and she is really good at sneaking around. (I know, I know, I said she gets caught constantly and it's true but she only gets caught when she wants to.) It is why we work so well together. Rose is, well, if Lissa is a super model Rose is a poll dancer, she's short and has really nice curves and amazing wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. 

Now me, Mia Rinaldi: I'm the risk-taker. Now looking at my slim body and childish face you would never guess but if anyone needs to get anywhere unattainable they come to me. I can break into anything and I know everyone. I guess you could say our group is the St. Vladimir Mafia. (Actually, I think that's our nickname around school.)

So there is us and then there are others.

There are also the boys that are completely insufferable and annoying as hell. First off, the little ring leader, Christian Ozera: The bad boy of the group who claims to not be interested in anyone yet hooks up with girls when they want to cheat on their boyfriends. He's a sleaze-ball, but is also rather handsome with black hair and blue eyes. He's also smart, like rivaling Lissa smart.

His second in command, Adrian Ivashkov: the womanizer. His parents own like everything from the Baltic to the Mediterranean suffice to say, he's filthy rich. The reason he has a different girl every month is because he is drop dead gorgeous, and rich, if I didn't mention that. (Yeah, don't ask me why every single person in this school is good looking, I think it is because the school is prejudice.) Anyway he has like this permanent bed-head and emerald eyes, he is lean as well. He isn't like Christian, (Who is pretty much a tooth pick) he has just enough muscle to give him a six-pack. (Yes, I have seen him with his shirt off.)

Lastly, Dimitri Belikov: He is the big man on campus. Seriously, he is RIPPED! The annoying part is that it actually doesn't look bad on his body type. When you see him you're like "he can 't be in high school, he's like 6'7" but he is. He is 17 just like the rest of us lowly juniors.

I'm done for now, believe me, there are others but these are the big players, the ones who are going to help tell about the craziest junior year ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you will enjoy chapter two those who reviewed. 'Fraid I won't be here next week so I won't post till next Saturday. I might find time tomorrow to crank out a chapter or two and post it up before I leave.**

**Xoxoxoxo Love Lioness**

Chapter 2: Mia POV

I got out of the car smiling, summer was fun but I could not wait to see my friends. "Bye dad, mom! See you during Christmas!" I said hugging them both.

"We love you" my mom told me before they both got into the car and drove away. I lifted up my backpack and headed to my dorm. Since St. Vlad's is in Montana I just leave all my clothes here, I live in California and all my summer clothes are at home. All I have in the back is souvenirs and summer homework. Being a junior means more freedom, and more work, ugh.

"Hey! Mia!" Sydney yelled running toward me as I turned around looking for the source of the noise.

"Hey, Sid! How was your summer?"

"Long, terribly long and boring, and cold, very cold," she sighed.

I laughed. Sydney lived in Washington, close to both Oregon and Alaska. We like to joke about how she still isn't too white for having lived her whole life in a sunless state. She actually was pretty tan, I mean not very much but she had more color then Lissa who is like perpetually white. It's weird considering her family stays in their palace in Romania all summer. Rose always comes back tan whereas Lissa comes back the same, always the same. It's funny, really. Anyway, Sydney has dirty blonde hair and pretty brown eyes that have flecks of gold in them when she looks up into the light. She is very pretty; suffice to say, like everyone else who goes here. "Have you seen Rose and Lissa?" I ask as we walk toward the girls' dorm together.

"Nah, not yet, we should hear them before we actually see them. You know, sometimes I wonder what the hell Rose's mom has done for Lissa's parents to be in the king's good graces." She remarked trying to haul her two bags up the stairs.

"Let me help," I said grabbing a bag and carrying it up. "Well, it's her mom and her evil mob boss dad, I'm sure the king wants to keep Russia's number 1 in his good graces but I think when Rose was 5 her mom stopped an assassination attempt on Lissa's parents and then she became head of their security forcing Liss and Rose to be friends, not that it was hard for them." I explained. Once inside we looked at the room assignments. Normally we should be with three or four people your age in a room but sometimes they mix it up, like this year, in Sydney's case.

"Ugggggh!" She groaned. "It's not fair! This sucks! Why me?" She continued.

"What?" I said looking at her name and laughed. "Come on, Jill isn't that bad! She's Lissa and Andre's little sister. You should be happy that she is finally a freshman and gets to room with someone so cool!"

"It's not Jill I'm worried about, look down."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sid! That sucks!" Sydney had two other people in her room, unfortunately they happened to be Meredith and Tasha, or as we affectionately call them, Bitch Slut and Bitchier Slut.

"Huh. At least the rooms are separated so I won't have to hear Tasha and Dimitri going at TOO much." She whined. Tasha and Dimitri had this on and off again relationship since freshman year, it started right after Rose dumped his sorry ass. They were not a good couple. At least they got over each other though. She's not pining over him anymore and he has thankfully moved on, it was a bit touch and go first semester last year but Rose likes being alone now.

"Who do I have?" I mumbled, looking at the board.

"Son of Bitch!" Sydney exclaimed. "Every single stincking time! I guess I was lucky to room, with you guys last year huh?" I looked at the board and smiled.

ROOM 5G

Vasilisa Dragomir

Rosemarie Hathaway

Mia Rinaldi

"Sucks to suck!" I laughed using Rose's annoying catchphrase.

"Yeah, whatever," she glared at me for second then we heard a noise coming from the roof, the helipad. "Looks like the Dragomirs' are landing, always in style of course." She said smiling.

I looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, them, or an insufferable prick."

She frowned, the, realizing what I was saying smiled. "Why would he land on the girls' dorm?"

"'Cause they put a pool on top of the boys' dorm last year." I answered

"Well, We will never know if we don't check!" She exclaimed running to the elevator. I followed, curious to see who was about to land. On the way up we stopped by our respective rooms to drop off our stuff then we went back to the elevator which the one who wasn't dropping off their stuff was holding open. When we got to the roof the helicopter was hovering above the pad and people were rushing around getting ready for the landing. I looked at my phone to see what time it was then thought of something. I went to my contacts and dialed Lissa's number, straight to voicemail. Rose's did the same and so did Jill's. I sighed and thought about the one person who would defiantly have their phone on. I dialed the boy I had a huge crush on's number.

"Hello?" Andre said

"Hey!" I replied, yelling.

"Mia, how good it is to hear your voice after this desolate summer without you"

I sighed, he was such a flirt. "Please tell me you're on this helicopter that just landed on the dorm." I said normally because the helicopter's wings just stopped.

"Helicopter? Nah, sorry, we are flying straight from the palace on one of grandpa's jets."

"Thanks" I said and hung up the phone.

_Damnit _I thought as the doors opened to emit none other than Adrian Ivashkov quickly followed by Christian Ozera. "Damnit" I said out loud to Sydney.

"Damn straight." She agreed with me just as Adrian saw us and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for enjoying the story, those of you who have mentioned it, well, two people and like 5 guests! I am thankful that only after a second day I got positive responses! I decided to post this up before I leave so I hope that this will hold you over for the week.**

**Xoxoxoxo Love Lioness **

Chapter 3: Rose POV

"Who was that?" I asked as Andre came back to take his seat across from me. We were about 30 minutes away from school and I couldn't wait to see my friends. Romania was fun but I missed everyone. Lissa and I were sitting across from Jill (who finally is a freshman) and Andre, Lissa's older twin brother (by ten minutes.)

"Just Mia asking if we were in a helicopter like last year," he sighed romantically.

Lissa, looking up from her book, glared at him. "If you like her so much just ask her out! I am tired of hearing you complain about your unrequited love!"

"Me too, it got old, fast." I piped in, he can get really annoying, all the time.

"Alas, I cannot!" He responded with a sad face. I wanted to hit him, hard.

"Why not?" Jill inquired confused about her brother's thoughts. I would feel bad for her but no one, not even Lissa knows what goes through that boy's head on a daily basis.

"Well, you see, my darling little sister, I am built so that giurls come to me. I shall not chase after a girl it's below me."

"That's stupid," she responded. He looked aghast that some would talk to him that way. I decided to go with Jill on this one.

"You're a frivolous bastard. Just ask her out already!" He just glared at me and got up from his seat to go talk to the body guards in the front of the plane.

"You are totally right with that Rose." Lissa said, angry at her annoying brother.

"I know, I'm always right."

"Ha. Ha."

"Why do you think she called him?" I said just as Andre came back to his seat.

"Our phones are off remember? We had to keep 'em off for take-off." Lissa reminded me.

"Oh, better turn it on then." I said as I took it out and held down the power button.

"I have decided to forgive your little outburst sister dearest." Andre said, looking at me.

I frowned. "Andre, you know we are'nt related right?" I had to ask, the boy can be really thick sometimes.

"Of course I do. But we grew up together so we are practically related. I will always view as part of our family. Princess Rosemarie has a nice ring to it."

"I think your part of the family as well!" Jill added.

"I would say it out loud but Rose you already know that you should be my REAL twin instead of that loser." Lissa said, pointing to her grinning brother.

"And here I was planning on marrying Andre and becoming queen someday, well, there goes my hopes and dream!" I said sarcastically. As they all started laughing my phone rang. "I'll be right back; Captain Obviously Likes Me is calling."

"Why answer? You're just encouraging him." Andre stated, curious.

"I know, but unfortunately we are both taking AP Forensics and he may be calling to tell me something important."

"Still, bad idea," Lissa said, looking worried.

"Calm down. He's not a stalker, yet." I sighed, getting up and answering the phone as I made my way to the back for some privacy. "What do you want?"

"Don't sound so angry to hear from me little flower." Adrian Ivashkov said from the other end of the line.

"Look, I don't have time, get to it."

"You have nothing but time! You're on a plane!" I heard Christian Ozera say.

"Adrian, are on speaker?"

"Yeah."

"Great, what do you want?"

"Well, you see, Rinaldi and I seem to have lost our Drama III homework sheet." _Ah yes, ANOTHER class I have with him, at least Mia is in it too._

"Mia? You there?"

"Yup!"

"Great, do exactly as I say."

"Okay."

"First, take the phone off speaker."

"Kay."

"Second, hit both Christian and Adrian." I heard muffled ows in the backround and smiled.

"Good, now you need to grab Adrian's backpack and look for the green folder that says 'Dimitri's Worksheets for Adrian'."

"Got it! What now?" I clenched my teeth, I loved her, but Mia was an airhead.

"Open the damn folder!" I exclaimed a little louder than necessary, I heard laughing and could only assume it was Ozera.

"Oh! There it is! Thanks Rose!" She said before giving the phone to Adrian.

"How did you know that was in there?" He asked astonished.

"I dated Dimitri remember?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," he mumbled.

"He told me about the backup folder he made for you, just in case."

"Oh, Ha! Well, thanks. Looks like I'm gonna have to power read Midsummer Night's Dream then."

"At least we have a few days before school starts."

"Yeah, thank God! Thanks again, little flower. See ya later!"

"Heh. Hopefully not. Oh! And Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"You can delete my number from your phone now."

"What! Why would I do such a thing!"

"I don't know, maybe because I DON"T LIKE YOU!"

"For now, for now, bye!"

"Wait! Adrian!-" _I guess I just have to hope he deleted it._ I sighed and made my way back to my seat.

"What did he want from you?" Lissa inquired once I sat down.

"Him and Mia just lost their Drama homework."

"How nice of you to help them."

"Eh, not really."


End file.
